


College woes

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sub Dean, Teasing, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Dean annoys Cas by listening to one song on repeatfor hours. Fortunately, he finds a way to apologize.





	College woes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

_♪ the jig is up, the news is out_

_they've finally found me_

_the renegade who had it made_

_retrieved for a bounty ♪_

Cas woke up with a grunt. Not fucking again. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he needed sleep and he was getting sick of that damn song.

After rubbing sleep out of his eyes and stretching, he made his way to what used to be Dean’s room and now served as an office. The clock on the wall informed him it was 3 A.M. Peeking into the room, he saw Dean crouched over at his desk and typing furiously. He would never understand why Dean’s bouts of creativity happen at the most unfortunate times, but he had to admit that living with a creative writing major always brought a certain amount of excitement into his life.  

“Dean, honey,” he said as calmly as he could, leaning against the door frame. “Why are you still up?”

_♪ oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't ha—_ _♪_

Dean startled and hastily turned off the music, making Cas breathe out in relief. “Shit, did I wake you up?”

“That song did,” Cas admitted. “I think I’m developing an allergy to it.”

Dean chuckled and motioned him to walk closer. “I didn’t realize I was listening to it that often.”

“Dean,” Cas said and settled in Dean’s lap, Dean’s arms finding their place around his waist. “Six hours. I was forced to listen to it for six hours yesterday. It wouldn’t be a problem if there was more than one song, but…”

Dropping his head into the crook of Cas’s neck, Dean groaned. “I’m sorry, but this song is the only one that helps me picture the characters and the deadline is getting closer. Ugh, I shouldn’t have started this assignment so fucking late. It’s eighty percent of the grade.”

He could feel how tense Dean was, so he gently put his hand on Dean’s chin and locked their eyes together. “Hey, I know you can do it. It’s going to be amazing,” Cas whispered and pressed a kiss on Dean’s forehead before smiling teasingly. “Just maybe use your earphones when I’m sleeping. You know I have that exam coming up and I need my sleep.”

“I know. I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Dean nuzzled into him and left a trail of kisses on his neck. “Forgive me?”

“You know I do,” Cas said, because there were only few things Dean could do to seriously piss him off. Besides, Dean had very creative ways of apologizing and it was practically impossible for Cas to stay mad for long. “And I don’t mind you keeping me up as long as it’s not with Styx.”

“Oh, do you have some other way in mind?” Dean looked up at him through his lashes, a coy smile gracing his lips. 

“I do,” Cas said and pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. Dean’s grip around him tightened and his own fingers burrowed into Dean’s hair. Tugging the strands, he guided Dean’s head into a position that made it easier for their lips to slot together, at which Dean let out a muffled moan. Oh, yeah, Dean liked when Cas manhandled him. In fact, Cas was starting to feel the proof of just how much Dean liked it.

However, before things could get more heated, he pulled away with a smacking sound. “But I’ll show only after you finish your assignment and after my exam.” With that he got up and walked towards the door.

“Cas,” Dean whined. “You can’t do that!”

“Go back to your writing, darling,” he smirked as he threw a wink behind his shoulder and sauntered back to the bed. The last thing he heard was Dean’s head dropping onto his desk, as he muttered, “Damn tease.”

* * *

Cas rushed out of the exam hall and hurried home. He was confident he did well and he didn’t want to dwell on it any longer. What he did want was to go home and make good on his promise to Dean. After all, Dean more than deserved it—he hadn’t heard that damn song once the previous week because Dean dutifully used earphones whenever Cas was home. 

However, as he neared their apartment, there was the unmistakable sound of _Renegade_. Baffled as to why Dean chose to play it  when he had handed in his assignment three days ago, Cas opened the front door and called out for Dean. No answer came, so he followed the music to their bedroom. The sight that greeted him was unexpected, but so very welcome.

In the dimmed, candlelit room, Dean was spread across the bed, naked and aroused, eyes closed. Cas let out a groan and Dean’s eyes flew open. Sitting up, he hurriedly grabbed his phone to turn off the music.

“I was waiting for you.” Dean smirked and leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs impossibly wider.

“I can see that,” Cas said as he inched closer to the bed. “And was the song necessary?”

Dean shrugged. “I wanted to rile you up a bit.”

“Oh, is that so?” Straddling Dean, he ran his hands across Dean’s smooth chest and up to the nape of his neck. “You wanted to be punished.”

“Maybe,” Dean whispered as he leaned into Cas’s touch. “You gonna spank me?”

“Hmm, I think you want it too much.” Cas nibbled Dean’s jaw as he thought of a more fitting punishment. “I think I have something better in mind.”

And with that he went to grab their handcuffs out of the drawer. _It’s going to be a long and fun evening_ , he thought happily.

* * *

Four hours later, they lay in their bed, Dean’s head on his chest and his arms firmly around Dean. After two rounds of amazing sex, they had decided to take a shower and then proceeded to have a third round. Cas’s legs ached, but he wouldn’t complain. It had been a while since they took time for themselves and he had enjoyed every second of it.

“I’m so tired,” Dean murmured. “But I’m also hungry.”

“We could order in,” Cas said. “Pizza?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

After a few seconds, it became evident that neither of them planned to get up and call the pizza place, so Dean looked up at him.

“Cas,” he said, eyes adoring and pleading. “I’m _really_ hungry.”

“Then why don’t you get your phone and order yourself a pizza?”

“But, I’m so tired,” Dean pouted, and nuzzled into the crook of Cas’s neck. “Please, baby.”

 _Damn him_ , Cas thought because he knew he had never stood a chance. “Ugh…”

“Come on,” Dean continued. Cas could feel his smile. “I love you so much. You’re such a wonderful boyfriend. And you’re so kind, always ready to help others.”

Cas let out a laugh. “Okay, Dean. You won me over.” He made a move to get up, but Dean didn’t let him go.

“I mean it, Cas. I’m so happy to know you.” Meeting Dean’s eyes, Cas was surprised to see a serious expression on his face.

“I know, Dean. I love you.” He leaned down and rubbed their noses together. “And I’m beyond happy to have you in my life. Even if you have a questionable taste in music.”

Dean cracked a smile. “Shut up. It’s a good song. Not my fault you can’t handle listening to the same song.”

“Ugh, don’t get me started!” Cas groaned and rolled his eyes at Dean’s teasing grin. “Come on, the sooner you let me go, the sooner you’ll eat.”

Dean quickly rolled off him. “Hell yeah, pizza! Something I love almost as much as I love you.”

After smiling fondly at Dean, he pressed a lingering kiss onto Dean’s lips and got up. “Why don’t you find us a movie to watch while I’m on the phone?”

“Netflix and chill, huh?” Dean teased, but was already grabbing the remote.

“I was thinking more in terms of Netflix and _cuddle_ , but if you’re up for another round-”

A pillow hit him square in the face and he laughed at Dean’s indignant look. “I’m so fucking exhausted, so there’s no way you’re any better.”

Cas only laughed again and snuck out of the room. After ordering a pizza, he grabbed a couple of bottles of water for them before returning to their bedroom and happily crawling back into Dean’s arms.   

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
